Various expedients have been suggested for reducing the quantity of flushing water discharged during flushing of a water closet. For example, bricks or similar objects may be deposited in the water tank, if space permits without interfering with the mechanisms within the tank. It has also been suggested to provide a dam about the outlet valve of the water tank, so that the quantity of water outside of the dam will be retained in the tank. A common problem with such dams as shown for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,259,918, and 3,731,324, is that of securing and sealing the dam within the water tank. Other United States patents known to applicant include:
815,661 PA2 2,065,347 PA2 2,884,650 PA2 2,944,265
It is, therefore, a primary object of this invention to provide a new and useful water closet with provision for limiting the amount of water discharged during each flushing of the water closet. A related object is provision in such a water closet of a tube inserted into the normal water outlet passage of the water tank, the tube having a valve seat on its upper end for receiving the typical outlet valve member of the water tank. Another related object is provision for sealing the connection between the tube and the water passage.
Another object is provision of a new and useful device for increasing the minimum water level in a water tank of a water closet, thereby reducing the volume of water discharged from the tank during flushing of the water closet. A related object is provision of such a device in the form of a water level limiting unit including a tube connected with the outlet water passage of the tank and having a valve seat at its upper end for receiving the typical outlet water valve member of the water closet. In one embodiment the tube is seated about a generally horizontal valve seat for the outlet valve member, and in another embodiment, about an outlet valve unit having an inclined seat for the valve member. In the latter embodiment an upper portion of the tube is provided with an arm which is fixedly secured to the usual overflow pipe of the outlet valve unit, the arm carrying fingers for receiving apertured ears of the valve member to secure the valve member in position for seating on the upper open end of the tube.
By varying the heigth of the tube above the conventional valve seat of the outlet valve unit, the quantity of water discharged from the tank may be increased or decreased. Depending on the local area in which the water level limiting unit is to be used, it may be desirable to assure a minimum quantity of flushing water over that which is necessary to adequately flush the water closet commode or urinal bowl, in order to provide adequate water for carrying the refuge through the sewer lines, and a water volume of approximately two and one half gallons has been found to be adequate. This is considerable reduction in the water volume normally provided in the amount of five to six gallons, and thus considerable water is conserved. Similarly, the amount of sewage to be treated is reduced.